Héroes
by Varne Anarion
Summary: Al leer a veces nos identificamos con los personajes o algunas situaciones; otras veces, la lectura nos hace abrir los ojos a diferentes posibilidades. Esto le pasó a Nico. Esta historia participa en el Reto "El terreno de Afrodita" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".


Gracias por leer. Es la primera vez que participo en un reto del foro _"El Monte Olimpo"_ _y eso me emociona bastante; estaba entre escribir sobre Percabeth, la amistad de Reyna y Nico, pero Solangelo ganó. Lo malo es que se me atravesaron muchos trabajos escolares, así que el fic siento que quedó muy apresurado. Tomé algunas frases del libro "La canción de Aquiles" porque desde la primera vez que lo leí no pude evitar pensar en Solangelo y en ver algunas similitudes con Patroquiles. Si tienen la oportunidad lean el libro, y aunque ya hayan leído la Ilíada les aseguro que van a terminar llorando (al menos así me pasó), además de que el Quirón de Miller es tan genial como el de Riordan._

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan. El libro que Nico leyó es "La canción de Aquiles" de Madeline Miller._

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto "El terreno de Afrodita" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"._

Ahora sabía firmemente que los mitos eran reales, con dioses y monstruos con la máxima clasificación de peligrosidad. Algunas situaciones hasta podrían ser similares, por eso ayudaba que estudiaran a los antiguos héroes griegos; incluso los nombres se repetían de vez en cuando, como Jason y Perseus, lo cual también era algo duro de lidiar. Nico agradecía a su madre que no hubiera seguido esa corriente, no quería ser comparado con una leyenda, él era simplemente Nico Di Angelo, el hijo de Hades que podría pasar desapercibido. O eso intentaba la mayor parte del tiempo, ya que al estar al lado de Will Solace le ponía las cosas algo difíciles.

Había muchas personas que se acercaban a Will, tanto para atender asuntos médicos como de consejero de cabaña, pero sobre todo por la confianza que emanaba. No podía culparlos, él también estaba junto a Solace por lo irritablemente agradable que era, si eso era posible. También por la seguridad que le proporcionaba, terminando por dejar caer sus barreras, y por lo que aun trataba de dejar los cimientos de estas. Aun no estaba listo del todo. Por eso había veces que en cuanto algún campista buscaba al rubio, él buscaba algún pretexto para regresar a su cabaña, o alguna otra cosa "interesante" que hacer, terminando con una platica sobre mejorar sus habilidades sociales. Empezó a intentarlo, y Solace no podía culparlo, al menos ya no huía, ahora solo pretendía que no estaba en medio de la conversación.

Entre la nada pequeña biblioteca de la cabaña de Atenea, se vio maravillado por los enormes tomos que Annabeth cuidaba celosamente, y que en un gesto de amistad le permitió escoger cualquiera para entretenerse. Sentía las miradas interrogantes de los hijos de Atenea en su espalda, y aun cuando no había hostilidad en ello, tomó el primer libro que estaba a su alcance, algo pequeño a comparación de los otros; al salir como un borrón negro rumbo a su cabaña se dio cuenta del título y tema, nada complicado para un semidiós, aunque no le vendría nada mal saber un poco más del destino de Aquiles para futuras referencias; era probable que no siguiera el mismo curso que aquel héroe, no alcanzaría la gloría y sería reverenciado como el _aristós achaion_ , ya que ese lugar ya estaba ocupado por Percy, pero por lo menos podría serle de ayuda.

En un principio empezó a leer de mala gana, se ponía como meta unas tres paginas durante su descanso de labores en la enfermería, por que para Solace era importante estar descansado y preparado para cualquier eventualidad, aun cuando Nico no era el mejor ayudante y el rubio podía hacer las cosas perfectamente solo, algo que el hijo de Hades no podía dejar de admirar. Así que cuando menos se daba cuenta ya estaba observándolo en vez de seguir con su lectura, perdiéndose en la seguridad con que se desenvolvía Will entre medicamentos, vendas y demás cosas médicas de las que estaba aprendiendo sus nombres. Puede que no fuera el mejor guerrero, pero era indispensable en la guerra y en el campamento, y eso lo reconocían todos, no como él, que seguían huyendo a su presencia. Tal vez por eso entendía como se sentía Patroclo conforme narraba su historia en el libro; había pasado tiempo desde que se sentía así, tan pesimista y sin un lugar en el campamento, así como Patroclo no tenía un lugar en el reino, ni Ftía cuando fue enviado allí. Tal vez por eso había sobrepasado su meta de tres páginas.

-Hey, ¿estas dormido? -era una pregunta estúpida que Will acrecentó al mover el hombro del hijo de Hades, que dejó caer de repente el libro por el bote que pegó al sacarlo de concentración.

-Claro que no, Solace-masculló al recoger su libro, frunciendo el ceño al ver la esquina doblada de una hoja.

-Parece que después de todo fue buena idea la sugerencia de Annabeth sobre algo de lectura para ti-El rubio se mostraba complacido del interés del chico, mientras le daba un ligero empujón para ir juntos a comer.

De nuevo estaba comiendo entre los hijos de Apolo en el pabellón del campamento; aun cuando no participaba activamente en las conversaciones, le agradaba pretender que pertenecía allí. O era él el que pretendía que las cosas seguían igual, ya que cuando menos se veía en una escueta conversación con Kayla. Ese día estaba especialmente soleado, lo que ponía más alegres a los hijos del dios del sol, y a él más irritable, aunque siguiendo su nuevo modelo de conducta, trató de seguir el hilo de la conversación de la arquera; hasta que algo lo distrajo. Austin y Will estaban riendo de algo que dijo el primero; puede que Solace no tuviera las habilidades musicales de su hermano, pero sus risas se acoplaban a la perfección como en una melodía. Pero su atención fue a algo más. "Su pelo parecía miel bajo la luz del sol y entre sus mechones podía atisbarse el aro de un príncipe".

Frases del libro se ajustaban a su propia realidad tomándolo desprevenido. Aunque en esa ocasión no podía nada más que admitir la comparación, ya que en trato como en apariencia, Will Solace podría parecer un príncipe, no uno hecho para la guerra como Jason o Percy, si no uno que es adorado por todos sus súbditos y a quien acuden por consejo. Aquiles era así, por lo que él se encargaría de que Will no se manchara más con la sangre de la guerra; sus manos estaban hechas para curar, no para empuñar espadas.

La primera impresión que se tiene sobre Will es que no carga con fantasmas, Nico lo sabe de sobra, pues también fue una de sus primeras impresiones. Will no tiene pesadillas, no se despierta en las noches gritando, no sufre insomnio y siempre está sonriendo; o al menos eso es lo que Nico supo y quiso creer por mucho tiempo, pero él, hijo de Hades sabe de sobra que "se rumorea que las voces de los muertos tienen el poder de enloquecer a los vivos", porque puede ver melancolía en los ojos azules mientras todos celebran el triunfo de la batalla de Manhattan o en el aniversario de la batalla del laberinto. Quiere ayudarlo, porque sabe lo que es perder a un hermano.

…

Las paginas pasaron más rápido de lo que había esperado, y aunque sabía de antemano el destino del gran Aquiles y su _therapon_ Patroclo no pudo evitar quedar sin aliento al final, como si algo le oprimiera el pecho mientras apretaba su agarre sobre el libro. Eso era vergonzoso. Él, un hijo de Hades, sufriendo por un estúpido libro como lo haría una hija de Afrodita dejándose llevar por una novela romántica. Aunque tal vez lo que más le afectaba era el saber que algo similar le pudiera pasar, ya que, después de todo por eso estudiaban los mitos antiguos. No podría con otra perdida más; Patroclo había encontrado su lugar, siendo tan brutalmente separado de este, y era justo a eso lo que él mismo había huido por mucho tiempo el evitar echar raíces en un solo lugar. Por que no era Percy el que voló a su mente mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en la lectura.

-Hey Nico… ¿estás bien? - Will se sentó frente a él, debajo del árbol contra el que estaba recargado con el libro en las manos; no fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta que sus mejillas tenían una ligera humedad. Estaba claro que Solace ya lo había notado, pero rápidamente trató de limpiarse, siendo interrumpido por las manos del rubio. Últimamente estaban ásperas por que se estaba esforzando en mejorar su trabajo con el arco, pero seguían siendo amables al tacto.

"Me bastaba un simple roce o el olor para identificarle; y si me quedara ciego, podría reconocerle por el modo en que respiraba o en que pisaba el suelo. Le reconocería en el fin del mundo, incluso en la muerte".

-Estoy bien…eso creo-Nico giró el rostro aun cuando fue contra su voluntad, pues quería seguir sintiendo el tacto cálido del rubio, algo a lo que se había acostumbrado pese a evitarlo por mucho tiempo, pero aun trataba de mantener algo de dignidad; cuando Will dejó caer su mano terminando por apoyarla en el libro de forma cansada, muy cerca de la mano de Nico, este se dio cuenta el porqué del cansancio; no era por las horas en la enfermería ni sus deberes de consejero de cabaña. Era por él; no había algo externo que lo estuviera arrancando de su lado, si no que él mismo evitaba que se acercara más.

"Nuestra respiración era el único indicio del transcurso del tiempo"

-Siempre tienes revuelto el pelo aquí-el hijo de Hades rompió el silencio, llevando la mano cercana a Will a un punto detrás de su oreja una vez que se dignó a mirarlo. Fue algo que no pensó mucho, nuevamente bajo el efecto de su lectura-Creo que nunca te he dicho lo mucho que eso me gus…-calló de repente, aunque ya era demasiado tarde. Puede que aparentemente siguiera parafraseando el libro, pero en verdad le había llamado la atención, sonrojándose de inmediato y bajando la mano para aferrar el libro de nuevo.

-Eso fue lo que le dijo Aquiles…así que supongo que yo debería decirte algo como "no, dímelo otra vez"-Will abrió ligeramente los ojos ante la sorpresa, algo que el hijo de Hades no vio por tratar de evadirlo, solo alcanzando a notar que tomaba ventaja de la situación, algo que siempre hacía para irritarlo.

-Eres idiota, Solace-Nico se levantó de inmediato, aun huyendo de la mirada azul. Ya había supuesto que sabía de lo que se trataba el libro, del tipo de relación que se describía de Aquiles y Patroclo, pero el exponer lo que él mismo acababa de descubrir sobre sus sentimientos lo mareaba y aterraba. ¿Por qué de entre todos tenía que ser Solace?

-Tal vez, pero te queda bien ser Aquiles, eres fuerte y vas a ser grande, solo que me mantendré cerca para que no se te suban el ego-Nico también se mantendría cerca por dos razones: Will era demasiado cálido y quería protegerlo. Además, Quirón había dicho a Patroclo "No renuncies a las cosas con tanta facilidad como hiciste una vez". Si, era de las cosas que el Quirón de verdad les diría a los campistas, por lo que tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando.

-A quien tengo que cuidar de que no se le suba el ego es a otro, tenemos suficiente con el de tu papá-

-Creo que eso es imposible si me dices que te gusta mi cabello-

\- ¡Yo no lo dije!

\- Claro que sí, tengo una buena memoria, aunque me basta con que me vas a cuidar-

\- Eres imposible, Solace -Las orejas de Di Angelo estaban totalmente rojas mientras le daban una última mirada a Will dispuesto a regresar el libro a la biblioteca de la cabaña de Atenea. La luz que se filtraba entre las ramas de los arboles jugaba con las facciones de hijo de Apolo, que se había equivocado en algo; para Nico él era tan brillante como Aquiles.

"Él tenía luz suficiente para hacerles héroes a todos".

* _Therapon_ : un hermano de armas consagrado a un príncipe por lazos de sangre, juramento y amor.

 _*Aristós achaion_ : "El mejor de los griegos o aqueos"


End file.
